


Doubt

by Gayest_Disney_King_Ever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bond between a caretaker and child, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, No Pedophilia, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayest_Disney_King_Ever/pseuds/Gayest_Disney_King_Ever
Summary: "Doubt thou the stars are fire;Doubt thou the sun doth move;Doubt truth to be a liar;but never doubt I love."-William ShakespeareBased off of my favorite Shakespeare quote and a brainchild I needed to get out of my head before continuing my other story.





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea haunting me for a week and I finally sat down and wrote it.

You grew up knowing some things were just confusing, but as you grew you came to understand more. Like, when you were little you wondered why you’re caretaker’s skin glowed blue and his eyes turned a downright murderous shade of red when angered. The first time you witnessed this was actually quite terrifying and you began bawling immediately. He took you out for ice cream afterwards as an apology a way to get you to stop crying.

You also didn’t understand the intimidating blonde that often came into yours and your caretaker’s lives. You’re caretaker really didn’t like him.

Your caretaker’s strange love of Shakespeare was also rather confusing. Instead of reading you cat in the hat before bed, he would read a scene from _The Tempest or As You Like It_. You didn’t understand the language, but it rolled off of his accent quite fetchingly and lulled you to sleep.

The hardest time was understanding why you were so different from everyone else. You were homeschooled, but your interactions with nuclear families left you wondering who your mother and father were. Your caretaker wasn’t your father because the time you’d called him “daddy” he panicked and told you he wasn’t your dad.

You spent much of your life in doubt. Doubt of your surroundings and what “normal” was.

As you grew, puzzle pieces came together. His skin and eyes changed because he wasn’t like you. He wasn’t human. Neither was the blonde you’d come to know as his brother. (His name was Thor and he didn’t mind you calling him “Uncle Thor” much to your pleasure.) His love of Shakespeare was still confounding to you as you’d grown enough to realize your caretaker hated the Earth. (“Midgard” as he called it.)

When you asked about his fondness for the long dead author, he smiled sadly and picked up a leather bound copy of _Hamlet_ . It looked to be in impeccable condition as he took great care of his books. He slipped reading glasses over his nose and flipped open somewhere in the book. He turned a few pages and found what he was looking for while you leaned over his shoulder to read while he spoke aloud. He cleared his throat before beginning. “ _Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt thou the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love_.” He snapped the book shut and set it down carefully in his lap. “I had many doubts when I first came to this place. I despised it. I despised the inhabitants, the cities, the technology, the physical appearance. I came from a _much_ different world.” His blue-green eyes shined with some forgotten memory, but dulled as he reminisced.

“Then I found you.”

You perked up immediately. Was he finally going to tell you about how he found you? He’d skirted around the subject for so long it was about time.

“Your parents were midgardians. Human, like you. I knew them through Thor. They were respectable and not the worst of your race. When you were born- the looks on their faces. Well, you took everyone under your spell immediately, dear; including me. There was an accident though,” a pained expression overtook his smile and it was like he was watching it all over again, though you could only imagine what _it_ was.

“Humans are so fragile,” he mumbled to himself, gently petting your hair next to him. “I took you in even though I didn’t know the first thing about being a caretaker. My father was hardly the best example. But I did my best. You turned out amazing, without much help from me.”

You teared up a bit wrapped your arms around him tightly. “Thank you for being there for me. I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

He merely smiled and returned the embrace and you never doubted him again.


End file.
